


Lichtblicke

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Age Difference, Bibi Fellners POV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: Vergeltung, F/F, Femslash, Pre-Slash, Tatort Wien
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Ep zu "Vergeltung" – der erste Wiener Tatort mit Bibi Fellner (auf youtube zu finden). Der Text sollte aber auch lesbar und verständlich sein, ohne daß man den Tatort gesehen hat.</p><p>  <i>Claudia war ziemlich hübsch, dachte sie versonnen, während die Morgensonne die kurzen dunklen Haare ihrer Besucherin aufleuchten ließen. Mußte wohl nach ihrer Mutter kommen. Im nächsten Moment gab sie sich innerlich einen Tritt - Moritz würde sie umbringen, wenn er wüßte, was sie gerade über seine Tochter dachte.</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/23883.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lichtblicke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faraona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraona/gifts).



> Beta: Moun_chan und Grandma_Beetle (danke Euch beiden!) – Die alte Rechtschreibung ist wie immer meine eigene Vorliebe.  
> A/N: Mein erster Versuch, etwas anderes als Thiel / Boerne zu schreiben, und dann gleich auf wienerisch. Das war nicht einfach, kann ich Euch sagen. Der Text ist mit kleinen Anpassungen durch die Dialektkontrolle bei Grandma_Beetle gegangen, und ich hoffe, er ist lesbar. Bibi hochdeutsch zu schreiben wäre mir doch irgendwie sehr falsch vorgekommen.  
> FemSlash springt mich normalerweise nicht so an, aber bei diesem Pairing hatte ich tatsächlich (allerdings erst im zweiten Wiener Tatort mit Bibi Fellner) zumindest kurz das Gefühl, da könnte sich was entwicklen ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und seid nachsichtig mit mir ...
> 
> ~.~.~ Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Moun_chan ~.~.~

***

"Magst noch mitkommen?"

Der Moritz sah ungefähr so mies aus, wie sie sich gerade fühlte. Trotzdem war ihr jetzt nicht wirklich nach Gesellschaft.

"Des is lieb von dir. Aber ich will nach Haus, i bin hundsmüd."

"Wirklich?"

"Wirklich."

"Aber nicht, daß du ... du machst doch keine Dummheiten mehr heut Nacht, oder?"

"Wieviel Dummheiten kann man schon machen, allein im Bett ..." Moritz sah sie mißtrauisch und ein bißchen pikiert an - alter Spießer. Bibi seufzte. "Ich hab wirklich aufgehört zu saufen, falls du das nicht gemerkt hast."

"Hm."

"Glaubst mir nicht?"

"Ich setz dich bei deiner Wohnung ab."

Das war auch eine Antwort.

***

"Bibi?"

"Was hast denn noch?" Sie war schon dabei gewesen, die Wagentür ins Schloß zu werfen. 

"Nimm's dir net so zu Herzen."

Der Ärger von vorhin war schon wieder weg. Eigentlich war er ja doch ein Netter. Und daß er ihr das mit dem Saufen nicht gleich glaubte - wirklich verwunderlich war das nicht. Sie zwang sich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht, damit er sich nicht auch noch ihretwegen Sorgen machte.

"Geht schon, Moritz. Du a net."

***

Nicht zu Herzen nehmen - das war leichter gesagt als getan. Und kein Tropfen Alkohol mehr im Haus. Trotzdem war sie froh, daß sie schon alles weggeschafft hatte. Es wär jetzt ganz schlecht gewesen, wenn sie noch was da gehabt hätte. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie wieder was getrunken, und die letzten Tage wären umsonst gewesen. Sie versuchte, nicht an Kira zu denken. Und die anderen Kinder. Und den Schmitz und seine Frau. Was für ein Scheißleben.

Sie war dann irgendwann doch eingeschlafen, und noch mitten in einem wirren Traum, in dem sie hinter Kira herrannte, die sich immer weiter und weiter von ihr entfernte, als die Türklingel sie weckte. Zehn Uhr ... so ein Mist. Eigentlich mußte sie ja arbeiten. Ob das der Moritz war?

***

Es war Claudia. Verdutzt sah sie in das fröhliche junge Gesicht, und bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, schob sich schon eine Papiertüte in ihr Blickfeld.

"Ich hab' Frühstück mitgebracht. Hast du Lust?"

"Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich hab’ halt gedacht ..." Claudia zögerte einen Moment. "Der Papa hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist, und ich hab gedacht, du hätt’st vielleicht gern Gesellschaft zum Frühstück."

Ausgerechnet jetzt mußte ihr auffallen, daß sie vermutlich zerzaust und nicht gerade vorteilhaft aussah in diesem alten Tina Turner T-Shirt. Und Essen, das war gerade wirklich nicht das, wonach ihr war.

"Du Claudia, des ist lieb gemeint. Aber i muß jetzt ins Büro - i hab' schon wieder verschlafen, und dein Papa wird mir eh schon den Kopf waschen."

Claudia lächelte noch mehr als vorher. "Nix da - der hat euch zwei für heut krank gemeldet. Hat gemeint, er bräucht' jetzt einen freien Tag, und du bestimmt auch. Deshalb hab' ich ja gedacht, ich schau mal vorbei."

"Na dann ..." Sie trat eine Schritt aus der Tür zurück. "Komm halt rein."

Während sie vor Claudia den Flur entlang zur Küche ging, kam ihr ein Verdacht.

"Hat der Moritz dich geschickt, damit nach mir schaust?"

"Quatsch. Der weiß doch gar nicht, daß ich hier bin." Claudia sah sich interessiert um. "Bist neu hier eingezogen?"

Dieselbe Frage wie Kira, dachte Bibi, und blinzelte eine Träne weg. Es hatte doch keinen Sinn, jetzt zu heulen anzufangen.

"Nah, schon länger. Aber ich bin irgendwie nie richtig zum Einrichten gekommen. Liegt mir a net so."

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Claudia hatte den gleichen besorgten Tonfall wie ihr Vater.

"Ja. Nein. Des kannst dir doch denken." Das war jetzt aggressiver gewesen, als sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Sie sah auf und in Claudias erschrockenes Gesicht. "Nix ist in Ordnung. Aber das ist nicht deine Schuld, tut mir leid."

Claudia nickte. "Hätt' ich lieber nicht kommen sollen?"

Das Lächeln fiel ihr immer noch schwer, aber sie konnte Claudia nicht wirklich böse sein. "A geh! Des war eine gute Idee. Weißt was - ich geh jetzt erstamal ins Bad, und du kannst ja schonmal den Tisch decken. Viel hab' ich aber nicht im Kühlschrank."

Claudia lächelte wieder. "Keine Sorge. Ich hab' alles mitgebracht, was wir für ein ordentliches Frühstück brauchen."

***

Eine Dusche und zwei Tassen Kaffee später fühlte sie sich schon wohler. Nach Essen war ihr zwar nach wie vor nicht, aber Claudia langte kräftig zu. Und erzählte ihr, wie sie Moritz vor vier Jahren erst kennen gelernt hatte. Von ihrer Mutter, von ihrem Studium und von tausend anderen Sachen. Bibi war heute ausnahmsweise mal nicht in der Stimmung zu reden, aber es war schön, nicht alleine zu sein. Und nicht reden zu müssen.

Claudia war ziemlich hübsch, dachte sie versonnen, während die Morgensonne die kurzen dunklen Haare ihrer Besucherin aufleuchten ließen. Mußte wohl nach ihrer Mutter kommen. Im nächsten Moment gab sie sich innerlich einen Tritt - Moritz würde sie umbringen, wenn er wüßte, was sie gerade über seine Tochter dachte.

"Wieso starrst mich denn so an? Hab' ich was im Gesicht?"

Claudia versuchte, an sich selbst herunterzusehen, und schielte dabei so furchtbar, daß Bibi lachen mußte.

"Mit deinem Gesicht ist alles in Ordnung."

"Na da bin ich aber froh." Claudia lächelte sie wieder an, und sie hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, daß da mehr mitschwang. So ein Quatsch ... sie war dreißig Jahre älter, und das war eine ganz absurde und sehr sehr unsinnige Idee. Die sie keinesfalls weiter verfolgen würde. Auf gar keinen Fall. So unvernünftig war sie nicht mehr. Bibi räusperte sich.

"Mußt eigentlich heut nicht an die Uni?"

"Ich hab' heut erst um eins meine erste Vorlesung. Aber wenn du noch was vorhast, kann ich natürlich früher ..."

"Nein." Das war draußen, bevor sie über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht hatte. "Ich mein, ich hab' nix vor. Du kannst gern noch ein bisserl bleiben."

Claudia nickte wieder. "Magst mir von dem Mädchen erzählen?"

"Kira?"

"Ja."

Bibi zögerte. "Nicht heut. Ein andermal vielleicht."

"Gut."

Claudia schwieg eine Weile und schob die Krümel auf ihrem Teller hin und her. Bibi sah zu, wie sich ein Muster nach dem anderen bildete, bis die andere plötzlich einen entschlossenen Strich durch die ganzen Krümelmuster zog.

"Hast du vielleicht Lust, die Woche mal mit mir was trinken zu gehn? Ich meine ... also, wir müssen ja nichts trinken, wir können einfach nur ... weggehen."

Moritz würde sie umbringen, keine Frage. Andererseits - wie lange war das her, daß sie jemand eingeladen hatte? Und außerdem war ja noch gar nicht gesagt, daß Claudia das überhaupt so meinte, wie sie dachte, daß sie es meinte. Und gegen einen geselligen Abend mit einer Freundin gab es ja wohl schon mal gar nichts einzuwenden, auch wenn die Freundin ein klein wenig jünger war.

"Wo geht man denn heutzutag so hin?"

Claudias Gesicht leuchtete auf. "Also ..."

*** Fin***


End file.
